Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 43
is the forty-third episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on January 29th, 2018 in Japan and later aired on September 22nd, 2018 in the United States. Plot Major Events * The International Blader's Cup continues. * Shu defeats Kurt. * With some help from Trad, Joshua used a different strategy against Free in their match. He ends up getting a point on Free, causing him to get ahead of himself and get defeated by Free in the end. * Lui defeats Silas. * Norman defeats Boa. * Kristina and Raul speculate about Ashtem as well as his potential goals. Characters * Xander Shakadera * Ren Wu Sun * Señor Hanami * Shu Kurenai/Red Eye * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Kurt Baratier * Bisuke * Cuza Ackermann * Rickson Clay * Anton * Raul Comas * Kristina Kuroda * Kit Lopez * Honey Guten * Shasa Guten * Joshua Burns * Trad Vasquez * Free De La Hoya * Lui Shirosagi * Silas Karlisle * Norman Tarver * Boa Alcazaba * Theodore Glass/Ashtem Beyblades * Regulus R3 5Star Tower (Ren Wu's) * Xcalius X3 1 Iron (Xander's) * Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's; Flashback) * Khalzar K3 7Under Hunter (Kurt's) * Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta (Shu's) * Fafnir F3 8 Nothing (Free's) * Jinnius J3 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's) * Satomb S3 2Glaive Loop (Silas') * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's) * Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy (Norman's) * Balkesh B3 2Bump Atomic (Boa's) Featured Battles * Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) vs. Ren Wu Sun (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) = Xander & Xcalius (2-1) ** Rounds 1-6: Result Not Shown (But Both Got 1 Pt Before Round 7) ** Round 7: Xander & Xcalius (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Kurt Baratier (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) = Kurt & Khalzar (Flashback Battle) ** Unknown Round: Kurt & Khalzar (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Kurt Baratier (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) = Shu & Spryzen (2-1) ** Round 1: Kurt & Khalzar (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) = Free & Fafnir (2-1) ** Round 1: Joshua & Jinnius (Survivor Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Lui Shirosagi (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) vs. Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) = Lui & Luinor (2-0) ** Round 1: Lui & Luinor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Norman Tarver (Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy) vs. Boa Alcazaba (Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic) = Norman & Noctemis (2-0) ** Round 1: Norman & Noctemis (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Triple Saber (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) * Shelter Defense (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) * Skyscraper Boost (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) * Bolt Attack (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) * Thunder Attack (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) * Requiem Whip (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) * Cyclone Wall (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) * Cyclone Counter (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) * Roller Defense (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) * Dragon Crash (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) * Cyclone Loop (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) * Final Crash (Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic) * Colossus Hammer (Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes